The Crime Princess and The Assassin
by Finalangel509
Summary: Gotham City the most corrupt city in the world. Three friends learn each others dark secret's and try not to get killed in the process. Serenity Cross, Allie Sionis and Alex Williams must learn what it means to survive on their own or will the corrupt city devour them. Will they trust each other or will they turn against one another. BaneXOC and Killer CrocXOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is revised batman story please don't be upset if I missed something from the game, I only own my characters. If you have any questions please review and I will try to make it better.  
This is set before Arkham Origins so no one is confused.

* * *

_**Gotham Airport, 2:00am**_

A private jet landed at the Gotham Airport causing two young women in their late teens to stir from their deep slumber.  
A woman with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights slowly opened her forest green eyes.  
She watched the lights of the city as they made their way to the gate. "Allie wake up. We're home." She said softly while shaking the other girl.  
Allie's long black hair moved from her face as she stirred and revealed her soft chestnut brown eyes.  
"We're finally back, Serenity?" Allie asked as she softly smiled.  
Serenity smiled back as she stood up straightening her blue jeans and her black sweater while making sure her cross necklace is still around her slightly tanned skin while Allie stood up.  
Allie fixed her grey yoga pants and her red sweater while grabbing her black boots as Serenity grabbed her combat boots from the aisle.  
"Are you sure you're not hurt? I don't need your dad killing me because you are injured." Serenity said as she grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment.  
"No but I am worried about you. 2 of your ribs were shattered just what the hell was in that medicine I injected into your body?" Allie asked while getting off the plane holding their coats.  
"Can't tell you." Serenity said while smiling as they looked around the airport and saw no one.  
"What time is it anyway?" Allie asked as they made their way to the luggage area of the airport.  
Once they grabbed their luggage they walked to the parking lot and saw Serenity's black Accord sitting there.  
"It's 2 in the morning…get in the car I know your freezing." Serenity said as she placed the bags into the trunk and some in the back seat.  
Allie quickly got into the car and waited for Serenity while starting up the car.  
Serenity jumped into the car and turned on the heat while dialing a number. "Knowing you, you called your dad before we left Puerto Rico." Serenity said while she back up the car and drove towards the exit of the parking lot.  
They heard a grumpy voice once the phone was answered. "Bitch this better be important, I'm busy." A deep male voice growled over the phone.  
"It's Serenity and I wanted to let you know we are back and heading to your place." Serenity said as they heard a moan. "Hi Tiffany."  
Allie stared at her friend then glared at the phone. "Dad!" Allie growled as they heard silence and heard him clear his throat.  
"Anyway…Allie are you alright?" The man asked as Serenity turned the corner on the deserted street.  
"Yes dad I'm fine but Serenity is the one I was trying to tell you about! She got hurt!" Allie cried as she watched Serenity holding her side in pain.  
"I'm fine Allie, listen Roman we need to talk when I get there I don't give a damn if you're in your boxers just make sure you0r decent I rather not see old man junk." Serenity said while ending the call.  
Allie stared at her friend as they both started laughing. "Just promise me you will see a doctor about your ribs please." Allie said between laughs.  
"I will and you need to stop telling your dad everything." Serenity said as they pulled up near Lacey Towers.

_**Lacey Towers**_ 2:30am

Serenity set the last luggage on the elevator as both girls waited for it to reach the top floor. "So this is your dad's safe house very nice. I still like my place though." Serenity commented as they got off the elevator.  
"I know." Allie said in an annoyed tone while walking to a door and unlocked it as Serenity carried the luggage. They saw an older man in his late 30's sitting on the couch wearing red boxers and a black robe, drinking some Whiskey as the girls walked into the room. "Welcome back Allie, how was your trip?" Roman asked while glancing at her.  
"It was fine…" Allie said as he watched her with a soft fatherly stare then glared at Serenity.  
"Allie, your room is cleaned for you…go on to bed I need to talk business to Ms. Cross." Roman said as he stood up and fixed his black robe.  
Serenity watched Allie walk to her room as she looked back at her boss. "I promised you she would be back safe, so you can stop your damn glaring." Serenity growled as he walked towards her.  
"She called me saying your heart stopped beating and your ribs were shattered." Roman growled as he stood in front of her.  
"I told her before I went into the mercenary base to use a container if I was hurt or nearly dead." Serenity said while walking into the kitchen. "Plus what the hell do you know what happened there? I protected her from a bulky man using Venom!"  
Roman watched as her eyes flashed a glowing green before returning to normal. "Calm down kid…I don't know what happened but I do know you're a damn good bodyguard to be with my daughter." Roman said to her as he handed her the Whiskey bottle.  
Serenity poured herself a drink and drank it quickly. "I know you didn't call me here to bitch so tell me what you want before I go home." Serenity said as her green eyes watched him.  
Roman sat down on the couch as she followed him and handed her a file. "I want you to get me a dangerous person to deliver my packages to some clients and before you say shit. Only you can talk to him because he hates my guts and killed some of my men."  
Serenity opened the file to see a map of Gotham's sewers. "You want me to get him to meet with you…okay now I know you been drinking too much Whiskey." Serenity said as she saw a picture of glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. "I haven't worked for him in 2 years."  
Roman placed a hand on her thigh while setting his drink down on the coffee table. "That's exactly why I want you to go down there." Roman said as she grabbed his hand in a tight grip.  
"Fine…When do I meet him?" Serenity growled while tightening her grip on his hand.  
"Soon I will send a car to get you." Roman said as she let go of his hand while getting up.  
Serenity made her way to the door as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

The Heights Apartments, 3:00 am

Serenity unlocked the door to her two story apartment to see a figure asleep on the couch. "He fell asleep waiting." Serenity whispered as she walked over to the couch while watching the figure move to reveal spikey black hair.  
The man groaned in his sleep as he felt a hand on his cheek. "Alex get up this is your conscious talking to you." Serenity said while trying not to laugh.  
"Mom? Is that you?" Alex whispered as his eyes slowly opened to reveal amber color eyes. "No just some ugly hag."  
Serenity glared at him and punched him in the stomach causing him to groan in pain while grabbing her and slamming her into the couch.  
Serenity whimpered in pain. "Alex…my ribs are healing from an insane fight I got into…please get up." Serenity cried as he quickly got off her and helped her sit up.  
"Shit Rin I'm sorry." Alex said as he touched her side to felt something warm and wet. "Let me get some bandages."  
Serenity watched him run into the bathroom. "I'll be okay Alex just calm down it's not like I died or anything." Serenity said as she slowly stood up. "Let me take a shower then go to bed I got to see the doctor in the morning to make sure its healing correctly."  
Alex poked his head out of the bathroom. "Alright but if something happens please scream for me alright?" Alex said as he walked over to his roommate and best friend.  
"Yes I will." Serenity said as she walked upstairs to her room while looking around the apartment to see the balcony area covered in the curtains. _It's good to be back home…_Serenity thought as she walked to the master bedroom.  
The master bedroom had light tan walls and dark wood nightstands on either side of the king size bed with a black comforter.  
Serenity set her bags down near the bed as she walked into the bathroom to turn on her shower in the white marble tile shower while walking back into the bedroom.

The next morning around 6:30am, she heard her cell go off and saw it was Wayne. "Bruce I swear I will kill you over this phone if you don't tell me right now why you're calling so damn early." Serenity growled as she heard a chuckle.  
"I heard you came back to town." Bruce said while reading the paper. "May I come over later?"  
"Sure…can you or Alfred bring some medical supplies and before you tell me to go to the hospital the answer is no because I had to take that medicine again." Serenity said as she got up and walked into the bathroom to see her short hair all frizzy.  
"I told you to only use it when you know you can't win a fight." Bruce said as she heard scraping wood.  
"I did…I fought a guy using Venom." Serenity said while lifting up her black shirt to see a black bruise on her rib area. "At least it's just a bruise it was worse." She heard a loud bang over the phone.  
"Master Bruce please calm down." Alfred said to calm down the playboy.  
"Bruce I don't work today but Alex should have left already for the gym." Serenity said while walking down stairs in just grey sweats and a black shirt. "I just want to make sure my ribs are healing plus if I go to the hospital they will take blood work and I rather it be you or Alfred than people freaking out because of who I really am."  
She was met with silence and heard an older voice. "Ms. Serenity let me come by and pick you up. Master Bruce is having to calm down." Alfred said causing the young woman to smile softly.  
"Alright let me change and bring some spare clothes with me."

_**Starbucks, 8:30am**_

Bruce walked into the Starbucks to see the young woman typing on her laptop wearing her navy blue sweater and black baggy pants with combat boots.  
Serenity looked up while taking out her headphones. "Before you go into yelling mode I got out of the mercenary base with my friend she wasn't hurt just a bit of whiplash." Serenity said as she saved her work and shut down the laptop.  
Bruce sighed as he helped her gather her things. "Are you in pain?" Bruce asked her as people stared at the duo.  
"No let me get some breakfast and another coffee before you drag me off." Serenity said as she took her backpack and walked to the counter.  
"Another coffee Ms. Serenity?" The cashier asked while looking at Bruce behind her. "Bruce Wayne?"  
"Can I have a Caramel macchiato and a cheese Danish to go." Serenity asked as a card appeared near her face to see Bruce handed the young cashier blink.  
"Make that two." Bruce said making Serenity smile at her friend.  
Serenity walked outside with her coffee as Bruce carried his and their Danish's.  
Alfred held the door open as Serenity climbed in first followed by Bruce.  
Serenity watched the buildings go by while drinking her coffee. "You said you have a file on Bane?" Serenity asked while feeling Alfred's eyes on her from the rear view mirror.  
"Yes…I'm shocked you're still alive after fighting him." Bruce said as they made it out of the city towards the Wayne manor.  
"I was wearing a sports bra when fighting him…he saw my tattoo on my back and called me angelito." Serenity whispered as she felt him grab her hand. "Bruce I know what you're going to say and the answer is no I'm not helping you."  
Bruce watched her as they pulled in front of the mansion while she got out and walked inside. "She is a lot like her father." Bruce said while getting out of the car. "Alfred I will help you check her wounds I know she is hiding stuff from me." Bruce looked at Alfred to see him giving him a worried look.  
"Sir you don't know what she said in Spanish do you?" Alfred asked while they walked inside. "Angelito means little angel."

_**Deep inside the Batcave**_

Serenity laid on a medical table wearing shorts and a sports bra while Alfred checked her sides. "It's amazing these are healing at a fast rate, your old medicine never worked this fast." Alfred said while poking her sides.  
"I used new medicine with my current one to make it stronger and a faster healing speed." Serenity said as she looked over at Bruce while he worked on the computer. "Is he still mad I nearly died?"  
"Yes, he cares about you like a brother would." Alfred said as he treated her wounds and she closed her eyes.  
Bruce walked over to them holding a file. "You're going to stay here till your wounds are healed." Bruce said while watching her.  
"Like hell I am, Bruce. You're not my dad nor are you my guardian anymore." Serenity growled while glaring at him and sitting up.  
Alfred watched the two. "She isn't a teen anymore sir she is 19 years old." Alfred said while Bruce grabbed Serenity's arm.  
"Don't argue with me, Serenity. The only reason why I don't hand you over to the police is because you're like family to me." Bruce said as he saw her eyes softly glow a bright green.  
"You're not my boss or my father, Bruce! I handled myself since I was 7!" Serenity growled as Alfred saw her tattoo glow on her back. "So don't act like you know everything about me!"  
Alfred took a step back as Serenity grabbed Bruce's arm. "Ms. Serenity please calm down we are both just worried about your health, there are many people after your family since your father disappeared." Alfred said as Bruce and Serenity glared at each other and she pulled her arm causing Bruce to slam into the ground near Alfred.  
Serenity got off the table and grabbed her things. "I know Alfred…I'm sorry for getting mad…Will my wounds be healed soon?" Serenity asked as she pulled her sweater over her head.  
"Yes with your medicine flowing inside of your blood and muscle's they should be healed by tomorrow." Alfred said as the two males watched her walk towards the elevators.  
"Thank you, Alfred." Serenity said while softly smiling at him. "Good bye Bruce." Serenity glanced at him while going up the elevator.  
"Give her time, Master Bruce. She is under a lot of stress." Alfred said as he watched the man stand up.  
"I wish I met her mother…her aunt said she has her mother's personality more so than that of her fathers." Bruce said while rubbing his arm.  
_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity hailed a cab on her way to her apartment when her cell rang.  
"Sionis I'm busy so if you want to hear some weird things I suggest you hurry." Serenity said while smiling at the cab driver.  
The driver glanced at her while adjusting his hat. _So she is the one that got away._ The driver thought as he turned down a street.  
"Listen kid I need you once you're healed to head into the sewers." Roman said as she dug through her bag.  
"I can be down there today if you want I have my medicine." Serenity said as she heard a strange sound over the phone. "If you're having problems again I'm not treating you."

_**Sewer Maintenance Entrance  
**_  
Serenity got out of the cab and paid him as she saw two thugs walk over to her. "I think you're in the wrong part of town girly." One thug said while smiling a twisted smile.  
"Really? And I thought all of Scale's men knew not to try to touch me." Serenity said in a sweet voice as the door opened and a man with pure black hair and a scruffy goatee walked out wearing a black suit and shoes to match. "At least some things never change."  
The new man smiled. "It's good to see you again Princess." The man said as his deep blue eyes watched her walk over to them.  
"Like wise old man." Serenity said while hugging him. "I guess Scaly is in a bad mood again?"  
The man nodded. "You have no idea and he won't let anyone touch him after Black mask shot him for eating some of his men." The man said as they walked into the sewers. "What happened to you?"  
"Puerto Rico…long story, Devon." Serenity said as she set her bag down. "I got to find him huh?"  
Devon smiled softly to her. "Sorry kid but yes he will eat but only around me good luck finding him and be careful."  
Serenity took off her winter black winter coat and handed it to Devon. "Can you watch my bag and stuff?" Serenity asked while she put up her brown hair into a pony tail. "So stay on the platforms and call for him."  
Devon nodded as he held her bag and coat while the other men walked out of the shadows. "Pretty much and don't piss him off." Devon said as they watched her jump down onto the platform near them.  
"If I don't come back…can you give me a nice funeral?" Serenity asked as she started to walk down the platforms.  
Devon watched as one of the men walked over to him. "Sir are you sure it's alright to send a girl to calm him down?" The man asked as they watched Serenity disappear behind a wall.  
"Yes Andy…some of you are new so…I will tell you this once that girl is the only one besides me that Boss Croc trusts." Devon said as they heard splashes and the water rippled near them. "And I think boss wants to scare her."

_**Deep inside the Gotham Sewer's 7:00pm  
**_  
Serenity walked on some platforms. "Croc I know you're here! I see all the skulls and blood on the walls." Serenity said while moving her navy blue sweater down a bit.  
The water rippled near her and she heard a loud hiss sound. "I got your scent girl." A raspy voice said to her.  
"Yeah and I got yours Scaly and I must say you stick pretty badly." Serenity said as she smiled.  
Something sharp lightly touched her leg making her jump and look around. "Why are you in my sewers?" The voice asked as she walked down the tunnel.  
"I came to talk plus Roman wants you for some reason." Serenity said as she heard everything go silent. "Croc don't get mad I don't like Roman either."  
She felt water drip on her head making her slowly turn around to see a huge hulking figure behind her.  
The hulking figure followed her movement as she saw dark and some light green scales along with glowing yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. "So Devon never told you…I haven't eaten today." Croc growled at her while she backed away more.  
Croc followed her till she backed into a wall. "Croc how about this I stay with you and you don't eat me?" Serenity asked as he placed his large scaly clawed hands on the walls near her head.  
Croc leaned down near her face as she saw fresh blood near his mouth.  
"How about you start running and I think about not biting you." Croc said with a sharp smile.  
Serenity kicked him away as she ran down the tunnel closest to her.  
She heard heavy footsteps behind her. "Your mine!" Croc roared as he lunged for her and she dove out of the way towards the next platform as he barely missed her and crashed into the platform behind her.  
Serenity felt something warm on her arm and saw her right sweater sleeve ripped while bleeding. "Damn it Croc this was my favorite sweater." Serenity whispered as she tore off her sleeve and sighed. "I really don't want to do this but I guess I might have to. "Serenity squeezed her wound making it bleed more and she used her left hand to smear it on the wall to mark her way.  
"Come on Scaly fresh blood." She said while walking down the tunnels and heard a growl near her.  
A scaly hand touched her leg making her jump and almost fall off the water.  
"Are you scared of me now?" Croc asked while poking his head out of the water.  
"Only when you're hungry…and since my arm is bleeding I'm shocked at how you're not trying to grab me right now and you know eat me." Serenity said while she got her leg out of his clawed hand and walked down the platforms.  
Croc lunged out of the water as Serenity turned around and screamed while her voice echoed off the walls.

_**Sewer Entrance 8:55pm**_

Devon sat near the edge of the water as they heard a loud scream. "I really hope she is alright Croc hasn't seen her for a year since she left for college." Devon said to the men.  
Andy walked over to him with two beers. "So we just have to wait till we see her then figure out what is going to happen next?" Andy asked while sitting next to him.  
"Yes…the only thing is if she is bleeding then that's a different story." Devon said as they heard running feet and saw Serenity run around the corner wearing only her black bra with pink lace and her shredded black pants while holding her arm and dripping wet.  
Her brown hair stuck to her face. "Devon, when was the last time he ate?!" Serenity asked while walking towards the metal bridge.  
"Um…two days ago? I think oh god your hurt get over here now." Devon said in a serious tone.  
Serenity walked towards the bridge. "He lunged at me and I think my leg is bleeding too." Serenity said while reaching the bridge.  
Devon started to walk towards her as they heard one of the men shout.  
"Look out!" The man screamed as Serenity barely made it towards the middle of the bridge.  
They saw Croc jump out of the water towards the hurt woman.  
The last thing they heard was a scream and a splash.

_**Somewhere deep in the sewers**_

Serenity felt something lick her leg as she slowly regained consciousness and saw Croc hunched over her legs licking her wound.  
She tried to move her leg away from him only for him to growl at her while glaring at her with piercing yellow eyes.  
She stop moving as he got closer to her leg and licked it clean. "Croc…I really need to treat my wound." Serenity whispered as she felt him stop making her feel dread as she watched him leaned back.  
Croc looked at her while moving away from her legs as she saw her baggy pants missing, leaving her only in her black underwear.  
Croc threw a first aid kit near her while walking over to some crates as she quickly grabbed the box and started to treat her wounds.  
Croc glanced back at her as she wrapped her leg and arm. "I wasn't going to eat you, brat." Croc growled as he walked over to her with some clothes.  
She took the clothes from him as she started to dress herself into dark blue jeans and a black sweater.  
Croc sat down next to her on the mattresses as he picked at his teeth.  
"Don't tell me you got another bone stuck in your teeth, Scaly." Serenity said as she pulled the sweater over her head and felt a hand on her back.  
"No I got those out already…your blood tastes very sweet." Croc said as she punched his arm causing him to smile at her.  
"I will turn you into a purse if you eat me." Serenity growled as she felt his hand rub her back. "You're not really my type, Croc."  
Serenity felt him pull her to his lap as she leaned against him. "Shut up and just relax. I ain't going to eat you kid, just wanted to scare you." Croc said as he felt her relax a bit against his chest while her legs curled up near her away from his feet.  
Serenity saw his hands bandaged and some new scales on his arms. "Your wounds heal fast boss croc." Serenity whispered as she heard a strange sound come from the crocodile man behind her.  
Croc smiled at her as he leaned against the wall behind him. "Yeah…you sure you don't want to work for me again? It gets boring around here." Croc said as she glared at him.  
"Not after you left me at the bank…I had to fight batman to get away in time." Serenity said while she closed her eyes. "Plus I'm in school…"  
Croc moved some of her hair from her neck as she froze. "I'm not going to bite you…I already did when you were knocked out." Croc said as he felt her elbow him in the stomach. "You still talk in your sleep."  
Serenity snorted while opening her forest green eyes. "I had that dream again that I was in some prison." Serenity said while playing with his clawed hand. "My mother was telling me to hide in the cell next to ours then everything went dark." Serenity felt him tense behind her while setting her down on the makeshift bed as he got up.  
Croc turned around to her while stretching his muscles. "Black Mask wanted my help? Then you're coming too." Croc said to her with a toothy grin.  
Serenity flipped him off. "Hell no!" Serenity said as he stalked towards her making her run for the tunnel only to be grabbed around the waist.

_**Sionis Steel Mill**_

Allie sat on her father's couch as she yawned. "You said they would be here." Allie whined as she heard her father growl.  
"Allison enough whining!" Roman growled as they heard running feet as a woman with red hair ran into a room wearing a black dress. "Scarlet, what's wrong?" Roman looked at his secretary.  
"Sir…Ms. Serenity is here with a big gentleman." Scarlet said while breathing hard and a horrified look on her face.  
Allie followed her father out of his office as they heard growls and saw a familiar brown hair sitting on a crate next to a hulking figure with green scales everywhere and glowing yellow eyes.  
"Roman call off your men they should know Croc's scales are bullet proof." Serenity said as she hopped off the crate while Croc took one step towards Roman only for his men to open fire on the duo.  
Croc quickly grabbed Serenity while hunching over in a ball to protect her from the bullets.  
"Enough! He is an ally while Serenity is here!" Roman said as he walked over to them while his daughter ran to her friend in fear.  
Croc moved his arms from Serenity's body as she held onto him while sliding down to the ground only to be tackled into a hug. "Are you alright?" Allie asked her friend as she nodded while moving away.  
Allie saw blood seeping through her jeans as Croc stood near Serenity.  
"It's nothing really Allie…Roman you might want to take us to your office he is only holding back from eating your men while I'm here and not harmed." Serenity said to the crime lord as he glared at her.  
Roman walked to his office with his daughter next to him while Serenity walked in front of Killer Croc.  
As they walked into the office they saw black marble counter tops and white couches.  
Serenity sat on a couch while Allie sat next to her and Croc leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"What did you want that you send my old coworker to find me?" Croc asked while narrowing his eyes at the older Sionis as he made his way to the women with three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  
"I need you to deliver some items for my clients without being caught." Roman said as Serenity poured herself a drink.  
Croc growled while taking her shot glass and drowning it in seconds. "What's in it for me, Black Mask?" Croc asked as he made a move towards the crime lord.  
"You get Serenity to work for you again and she can stay with you if you wish." Roman said as Serenity nearly dropped the bottle of whiskey.  
Allie jumped as her friend slammed her hands on the coffee table. "I'm not some damn tool you old bastard!" Serenity growled as she felt Allie's hands on her arm. "You're lucky that Allie is here or I would kill you for thinking that I'm just another goon!"  
Croc blinked as he felt the tension rise and saw Roman grab Serenity by her hair while quickly twisting her arm behind her back and slamming her into the table.  
"You know your place girl and I would rather talk to you in private then in front of my daughter." Roman said into her ear as Allie heard a sickening loud crack and saw Serenity holding a knife to her father's throat.  
The two criminals watched each other, no one saying anything till she punched him and popped her arm back into socket as she made her way to the door. "Try that again and I will make your life hell." Serenity growled while walking out with a smirking Croc behind her.

Serenity followed Croc as she held her bag full of clothes as they walked back into the sewers. "I told my roommate that I'm staying with Allie for a while so I can work with you." Serenity said as she watched him reach the edge and jump in.  
"You're staying in my lair." Croc said to her as he held his clawed hands out to her waiting for her to jump into his arms.  
Serenity shook her head. "When we get there I'm using your shower or someone's because I'm not smelling like you, Scaly." Serenity said as she got a growl in return as she jumped into his arms while climbing onto his back as he swam towards his lair.  
Serenity sat cross legged while her scaly boss swam on the surface of the water so her bag doesn't get wet. "I hope Devon made dinner I'm starved." Serenity whispered as she felt Croc growl. "I'll make you some steak big guy just no biting while I'm asleep." Serenity stroked his head.

The duo reached a small cove to see a rat holding an envelope. "Oh great…" Croc growled as Serenity held onto him while he jumped out of the water near the rat as Serenity slide off his back.  
"What's wrong Croc?" Serenity asked him as the rat moved towards them as she kneeled down to the furry creature.  
She took the letter while the rat jumped away from Croc's hand and ran off. "Hope you don't mind me sharing the sewer tunnels with you, Killer Croc." Serenity said as Croc moved towards a huge door and opened it.  
"Hurry up before that snack's owner comes by for a visit." Croc growled while the young assassin followed her boss.  
Devon looked up as the duo walked in. "I saved you some dinner Serenity I didn't know if you were staying or not." Devon said to her as she smiled at him.  
"I'm staying sadly…hey who is Rat catcher?" Serenity asked as they heard a loud growl and saw Croc punch a wall leaving a huge dent while stalking off to his lair.  
"A new villain…he controls rats, Boss Croc doesn't like sharing his lair but the rats stay in their territory while boss stays in his." Devon said as he followed her into the kitchen. "If the rat saw you while waiting for Croc then ratcatcher will know about you soon."  
Serenity found the leftover food and saw some raw food. "Want me to take that to the boss so he isn't grumpy?" Serenity asked while she ate her chicken.  
"Sure you're the only one he doesn't mind to be around when he eats." Devon said as he smiled at her. "If you see a rat with something in its mouth it's usually a gift."  
Serenity nodded while finishing her food. "Can I shower in yours I don't trust Croc right now he seems moody." Serenity said as she followed him.

Croc looked up from his meal to see Serenity walk into his area wearing grey sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. "Where the hell have you been?" Croc asked as he went back to eating while watching her.  
"I had to shower I don't like smelling like sewer or like a guy." Serenity said as she sat down on his old beat up couch while towel drying her hair.  
Croc finished his meal as he made his way over to her while wiping his mouth clean of any leftovers. "You can sleep on the bed or the couch I really don't care." Croc said as he sat next to her on the couch.  
Serenity smiled and stood up while making her way to the makeshift bed. "See you in the morning Boss Croc." Serenity said with a sleepy smile as she sat down on the bed and got comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Serenity felt something heavy on her back as she laid on something or rather someone very warm. _How is it that I always appear in this position when I'm around him? _Serenity thought to herself as she opened her eyes to see sharp jagged teeth and felt deep breathing.  
"I'm shocked he doesn't really snore…" Serenity whispered as she felt his hand twitch on her back.  
"Shut up…" Croc groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Plus you were shivering in your sleep." Croc felt her shift on his chest while moving her feet onto his chest.  
Serenity smiled at him while yawning. "Do we have to work for that pain today? I hate being bossed around by that old fart." Serenity groaned while leaning back slightly as she felt his hand on her back.  
"We could do something more…entertaining." Croc said with a smile making her blush deeply and smack his chest.  
"No you perverted Croc! I had to stop you last time and you almost killed Devon in the process." Serenity said as he shifted and picked her up making her squeak.  
Croc held her in front of him as he looked over her body. "You lost more weight." Croc said making her kick him in the chest.  
Croc let her go as she landed on her feet. "I been busy with school…and work that I rarely eat at times." Serenity said as she walked over to a crate and dug around for clothes.  
Croc stood up as he walked over to the shorter woman as she pulled out some jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt. "How the hell do you have my size…?" Serenity whispered as she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
"I've known you long enough, brat." Croc said as she took her clothes to his makeshift bathroom. "Don't you dare put on anything that smells you know I have a sensitive nose!"  
"Shut up, Scaly! I'm a girl I don't like going out or meeting anyone without a small spray of perfume or something that isn't manly!" Serenity growled while slowly stripping from her sleeping clothes.  
She heard his footsteps coming closer only to freeze as she heard heavy breathing and a small chuckle.  
Serenity turned around and saw him in the doorway. "You got another tattoo huh?" Croc asked her while smiling as she threw a box at him.  
"Get out, Croc!" Serenity cried as she put on her new shirt. "Maybe after this job I should quit being an assassin."  
She heard a growl behind her. "No…because then I would kidnap you again." Croc growled into her ear as she turned around and smacked his chest. "I'm serious I would take you from your apartment with force if I had too."  
Serenity looked up at him. "You're just saying that because I clean your lair and treat you like an equal huh?" Serenity asked as she backed away from her boss.  
Croc followed her as she hit a wall softly cursing as he placed his hands on either side of her keeping her from escaping.  
"Yes…plus it's fun to chase after you down here." Croc said as she glared at him. "You know I do that every morning and the only one to put up a fight the men are too much of cowards and I have Devon working a lot." Croc said as he leaned down while she flicked his nose.  
Croc quickly caught her wrist in his massive hand. "Croc let go please." Serenity said as she felt his grip loosen enough for her to pull her hand free.

Devon looked up along with the men to see Serenity walk over to them holding her shoulder as Croc followed close behind her.  
"Do I even want to know?" Devon asked with a smile as the young assassin glared at him and the men.  
"He bite me again you perverted ass…I want your help I don't remember the sewers so well and pain in my ass here wants to work out by chasing me in the sewers." Serenity said as she sat on the beat up couch.  
Devon set his newspaper down. "Alright…let me get the camera's set up and find the Croc proof headsets." Devon said as he got up and walked to his room.  
Croc sat next to her on the couch with a scaly arm behind her head. "You that scared I would eat you?" Croc asked as she looked up at him.  
"Not really but waking up to see you licking my wounds makes me feel a bit uncomfortable…and that time you went into your Croc frenzy." Serenity said as he picked her up and set her in his lap.  
"I remember when I first met you…thanks to black mask and wanting to kill you by throwing you down here and me being hungry." Croc said as he felt a small hand on his larger one to see Serenity fixing his wrappings.  
"I remember and Devon warning me about you going into your certain frenzies like with hunger and you being a guy." Serenity said to him. "I thought you were going to really hurt me that time." Serenity looked up at him as he looked down at her.  
"I know till I heard you saying 'please don't hurt me'." Croc said to her as she slowly stood on his lap while his hands stayed close to her slim but toned body.  
"Yeah I remember then you actually biting me but not killingly only to taste my blood." Serenity said to him as he smirked at her.  
"Still the tastiest blood I had…plus you keep me company when I'm bored." Croc said to her making her glare at him and smack his scaly cheek.  
Croc laughed as he grabbed her hand in his hand. "You're always bored." Serenity said to him as they heard footsteps to see Devon walk over to them with two other henchmen.  
"You both ready?" Devon asked as Serenity hopped off Croc's lap while he stood up behind her.  
The duo walked over to them as Devon handed her a headset and a leather arm band. "The arm band is to keep track of where you are and the headset is so we can talk." Devon watched her strap everything on.  
Croc looked at the armband with a curious look. "It shows her heart beat?" Croc asked as the two rogues looked at Devon.  
"It's of my own design; a tracker and a heart rate to show how your status is since Croc can hear your heart and smell you I want to see and make sure you stay in Croc's territory." Devon said to her as she put on the headset while looking confused.  
"I thought he had the entire sewers as his territory?" Serenity asked as they started to walk down a tunnel.  
"Yes sadly we have another villain down here called the Rat catcher…has been down here for a while." Devon said as they came to a big opening. "He hasn't meet you but don't step on or eat the rats…" Devon and Serenity heard a squeak as they saw Croc holding a rat in his hand and ate it in one gulp.  
Serenity shivered. "I said to chew your food and you didn't hear Devon say not to eat them!" Serenity growled at her boss as he laughed.

Serenity watched as Croc disappeared into the water as she saw a small group of rats near Devon while he sat on an old bed with a laptop in his lap. "Alright…I got everything set up and knowing Croc he is setting up his little trophies." Devon said to her while she stretched.  
Devon looked at the rats that sat next to him. "I guess your master is on his way since you all were listening to all of our conversations huh?" Devon asked as the rats nodded. " You ready princess?"  
Serenity popped her back as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I guess…wait what happens if I can't beat Croc at his little game?"  
Devon looked at her with a shocked look. "He never told you?" Devon asked her as she shook her head.  
"No…I told him that I wanted my own room if I won." Serenity said as they heard a loud laugh echo all around them as Croc poked his head out of the water.  
"You stay down here with me till I'm bored with you, brat. "Croc said as he set his arms on the edge near her.  
Serenity glared at the giant criminal. "You sneaky…fine deal." Serenity said as he chuckled while disappearing into the water again.  
Devon sighed. "Whenever you're ready Serenity…and good luck." Devon said to her as she slowly nodded while jumping down on the platform.  
Devon heard footsteps behind him. "So…that's the assassin everyone is talking about. A young woman?" A male voice asked as Devon saw a staff near him and boots.  
"Yes…the only one that Croc likes to work with." Devon said as both males watched on the camera's to see Serenity walking down on the platforms.

Serenity's POV

I heard everything down here, the water dripping off the pipes above my head and the hissing sounds Croc made. _God…what the hell did I agree too? _I thought as the hissing got louder.  
"Devon? How far am I from the first trophy?" I asked through the headset.  
"take the next left and you should see it…um you really want to know what it looks like?" Devon asked as I heard the worried tone in his voice.  
"Sure I mean I haven't seen something that scary when I stay with y'all besides Croc being a guy." I said as I turned the corner to see a small skull. "Is that…"  
"Yes…it's not real I promise." Devon said as I felt a chill went down my spine.  
I walked closer to the skull and picked it up only to hear Devon curse over the headset and heard a deep growl behind me as I turn around to see Croc turn the corner.  
"There you are…." Croc growled as I strapped the skull to my belt and got ready to make a run for it.  
I watched as he ran towards me only for me to run at him and slide under his legs and turn the corner quickly to hear him roar as he chased after me quickly while I felt the adrenaline flowing through me while I ran and saw the next skull and slide for it as Croc lunged for me and I slipped through the bars making him even more mad than usual.  
Croc tried to reach for me. "Serenity you know he can rip through metal and bite through it right?" Devon said over the headset.  
I mentally cursed myself as I heard the metal groan to see Croc bending the bars. "Holy shit…" I whispered as I heard him chuckle at me.  
"There are many things you don't know…I can tear into anything really…and I'm getting stronger every day." Croc said as he made his way towards me.

Normal POV

Devon looked on the cameras and saw one go out as they heard a loud scream echo throughout the sewers. "Serenity come in! are you alright?" Devon asked as more camera's went out. "It's been about an hour since they started…"  
They heard a splash and a soft groan as they saw Croc climb out of the water with something in his arms.  
Otis took a step back as Croc made his way over to them and they saw Serenity in his arms trying to cover herself up.  
"Feed him now before I make a purse out of our boss, Devon." Serenity said as they saw her clothes missing except her black panties.  
"You're that hungry boss?" Devon asked as Serenity stayed closer to Croc as he nodded. "Please tell me you didn't…"  
Both criminals glared at him. "He went a bit into his frenzy…and bite into my collarbone." Serenity said as they saw slight blood dripping from her hand. "and I need new clothes." Serenity covered her chest with her right arm while trying to add pressure to her collarbone.  
Devon ran into the old office and grabbed a first aid kit as Croc set her down carefully against the wall while glaring at the other villain. "Why are you here?" Croc growled as he stood blocking Serenity from Rat catcher's view.  
"My friends said you have a woman down here and from all the rumors of what you do with women I don't want another one falling victim to you." Otis said as Devon ran over to Serenity with his coat to help her cover herself while he treated her wound.  
"Boss I left your breakfast in the kitchen…at least he didn't hit the bone." Devon said as Serenity yelped when he touched her and saw small bruises forming.  
Croc glanced over his shoulder at Serenity as Devon cleaned her wound and checked her over.  
"Why would I hurt someone that treats me like I'm normal sure I bite her but I try not to touch the bone." Croc growled as he leaned against the wall near the young assassin and Devon.  
Devon slowly stood up as Serenity used the wall to help her stand. "Let her get some rest before you both deliver anything she needs to eat and rest." Devon said as Croc walked over to Serenity to see her covering her body from him.  
Croc kneeled down in front of her and she slapped him. "You said you would try to control that side…" Serenity whispered to him as he closed his eyes. "I will still work for you, Scaly. Just tell me what to do to help you." Croc opened his eyes as she watched them soften slightly.  
Croc held his arms out to her as she walked slowly closer to her scaly boss as she held onto him while he carried her towards the shallow water and made their way back to his lair.  
"So it is true…if something happens to her that was his fault he tries to make it up to her?" Otis asked as Devon walked over to his gear.  
"Yes…if you take her from him…then you're already dead before he finds you." Devon said to him. "When she first saw him she was terrified till one job he got hurt and she treated his wounds even though he threatened to eat her, she just glared and told him she would make him into a purse before he could catch her."

Around noon, Croc heard footsteps as he sniffed the air and growled making Devon get up from the couch near Serenity's sleeping form on the makeshift bed.  
She wore black baggy pants and a grey long sleeve shirt with her black combat boots. "Croc you still down here?" Roman asked he walked towards the lair as Croc quickly put up the fresh bones.  
Allie walked around the corner as they saw Devon walk over to Serenity as she slowly woke up and Croc moved over to the wall as Roman entered the lair.  
"At least you cleaned up before I got here." Roman said as Croc growled more while he moved over to Serenity as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
Serenity opened her eyes to see Allie rubbing her arm. "He won't hurt you…" Serenity said as Croc sat down next to Serenity.  
Devon moved over to the wall as Allie slowly nodded and walked over to them.  
Roman watched his daughter walk over to Killer Croc and Serenity as Croc watched Allie.  
Allie sat next to her friend and away from Croc. "Dad said you have to go to each other these locations on the tablet by going through the sewers." Allie said as she handed her friend a tablet and saw an entire map of Gotham as Croc leaned over to look at the map as well.  
"Alright that's fine how much though?" Serenity asked as she looked at Roman.  
"I will give you both 4 thousand." Roman said as she laughed. "I'm not going higher!" Roman glared at her as she laughed more.  
Serenity looked at her old boss. "You know the last person on this list…is Penguin right? For me to go near him without killing the short bastard either double what you owe or I take everything from you." Serenity said as Croc smirked.  
Allie felt the tension rise between the two as Serenity growled at him while standing.  
Roman watched her as she handed Allie the tablet. "You know I can and will Black mask." Serenity said as she walked towards him her boots clicking against the cement. "Or do you want me to tell my father you're not worthy of what he is planning for this city?" Serenity watched his brown eyes as he glared at her making his eyes grow darker.  
Croc slowly got up and sniffed the air as a sweet scent caught his attention to see Allie looking at him with her worried hazel eyes.  
"Alright fine! I will double it!" Roman growled at her as he grabbed her shirt causing them to hear a deep animalistic growl to make him freeze.  
Croc growled more as they saw Serenity smirking at Roman. "Let go or I can't keep him from eating you, Roman." Serenity said to him as he pushed her away a bit while storming off.  
Allie sighed. "Serenity…you weren't really going to let Croc eat my dad right?" Allie asked as Serenity turned around and softly smiled.  
"Nah…plus Croc hates the taste of arrogant bastards, don't you Scaly?" Serenity asked as he laughed.  
Yellow eyes watched her as familiar green eyes looked up at him. "No…they leave a bitter taste in my mouth." Croc said to her as he watched Allie stand up and hug her friend.  
Devon smiled at the two girls. "You know Serenity can't hold her breathe for long like Croc." Devon said as he walked over to them.  
"I know that's why I brought this." Allie said as she pulled a rebreather out of her pocket. "This should help dad said it would work for 2 hours." Serenity took it from her as Croc leaned down some to look at the rebreather.  
"Thank god…I rather not have Croc give me air…its creepy." Serenity said as she felt a large clawed hand on her shoulder. "Sorry boss it's just I rather not taste blood or sewer water."  
Croc glared at her then tightened his grip while she smiled at her friend.  
"Alright I brought the stuff you needed." Allie said as she nodded to two men.  
The two men walked over to them holding a crate. "The gear you asked for and files I found in my dad's office." Allie said as Croc ripped open the crate and Serenity looked inside while smiling.  
"Oh god…she has that look again." Devon whispered as Serenity looked at two men while they left the area till she took off her shirt and pants while changing into black tights and a grey tank top.  
"Wow…for you to strip right here…" Allie said as Serenity tied her hair into a small pony tail then grabbed her black speedo goggles.  
Croc smirked as his eyes trailed over her slim but curvy body as he saw her other tattoo on her back. "Still got that angel wing tattoo huh?" Croc asked her as he walked over to the tunnel.  
"Of course Croc I'm almost ready got to get girly." Serenity said as she strapped her knife to her left thigh and put on her black scuba suit.  
Devon gulped. "Um…I can watch over your friend for you if you want Serenity." Devon said as he watched her smile at him while walking over to the edge where Croc waited with his arms crossed on his chest.  
Croc held a black duffle bag as Serenity jumped into the water and climbed onto Croc's back.  
"Thank you Devon and yes please." Serenity said as she held onto Croc's back while he set the duffle bag over his shoulder as the duo disappeared into the dark water.  
"Are her wounds healed?" Allie asked as Devon smiled. "How much of her meds did she use?"  
"Just one she took another with her just in case something happened." Devon said to her. "May I ask what happened in Puerto Rico?"  
Allie looked away as she bite her lip. "We ran into mercenaries." Allie said as Devon stared at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you all are wondering why Croc isn't so raging or violent. It's cause in Arkham Origins he wasn't how he is in Arkham Asylum (not as grumpy or too violent.)  
Please review if you want me to add something to my story or if you like it.  
**_****_

_**Puerto Rico**_

Serenity stared out the private jets' window as she watched the ocean pass under them when she heard a soft moan causing her to glance at her friend. Allie slowly woke up and smiled at her friend. "Don't you ever sleep?" Allie asked as she slowly unbuckled her belt while making her way to her friend.  
Serenity smiled. "I do I just had a bad feeling since we left Gotham. Plus it's cute to watch you talk in your sleep about weird things." Serenity said with a smirk as her friend stared at her in pure horror.  
"W-what the heck did I say!" Allie asked in a worried voice.  
"How you wish Alex would notice you or that you want a pony." Serenity said while giggling.  
Allie glared at her friend. "Why did I come with you anyway?" Allie growled as she sat in the chair next to her friend while looking over her. "You changed clothes."  
Serenity dressed in black camo pants and a navy blue tank top with combat boots.  
"Had to get comfortable and I got to find out why your dad's shipments aren't coming in so he can let me get a good night's sleep for once." Serenity said as she unbuckled her belt and walked into the bathroom near them.  
Allie's cell went off as she answered it and heard a very pissed off male voice. "ALLISON MARIE SIONIS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Roared her father on the other end as she pulled the phone from her ear.  
"Dad calm down remember what your doctor said about your heart." Allie said in a sweet tone as she heard him growl over the phone. "Dad calm down…I'm with Serenity on our way to Puerto Rico."  
Serenity walked out of the bathroom while drying her hands as she looked up at her with a blank look.  
Serenity took the phone from her and sighed. "Roman I will keep her safe and if anything happens I will send her home alright?" Serenity said to him as he sighed. "I need you to send me all the info you have on the shipments so it will help me with finding out who is doing this." Serenity watched Allie stand up with rage flowing in her eyes.  
"I'm not going home Serenity I rather help then be bored at home while my dad plays around with his many girlfriends." Allie said as Serenity walked towards the back of the plane.

Allie got off the jet once they landed in Puerto Rico. "So where to now?" Allie asked as her friend followed her off the jet.  
"To the hotel and wait for your dad to send me the documents." Serenity said as they saw a luxury car waiting for them.  
The driver helped them get their luggage into the trunk as Serenity climbed into the car with Allie. "We are safe right?" Allie asked as her friend while glancing out the window.  
"Maybe Puerto Rico has Mercenaries and crime lords too but not as bad as Gotham." Serenity said as they sat in silence.  
"Serenity…what can you tell me about you?" Allie asked as she looked at her brunette friend.  
"I'm an assassin if you knew my past…then you would get hurt by those I use to call a family" Serenity said to her as she looked at her necklace.  
Allie looked at her cross necklace. "That cross necklace is the only thing you have from your mother huh?" Allie asked as they pulled up to the hotel.  
They saw it is a 5 star hotel called Rio Grande Resort and Spa. "Damn…I should tell them I'm the bodyguard for a Sionis more often." Serenity said as she got out of the car as it came to a stop.  
The girls walked inside to see the hotel manager standing near the desk. "Welcome to Rio Grande ladies!" The manager said to them as the girls looked around the resort.  
"Hello the room is under Sionis." Serenity said to him as she handed him their passports. "She is the heir to the Sionis business."  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Sionis." The manager said as he kissed her hand while the Serenity rolled her eyes.  
Allie quickly pulled her hand back. "We are only here for a few days, sir." Serenity said as her friend moved to her side.  
The manager nodded while handing her the key. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us ladies." The manager said as the two women walked to the elevator unaware of watching eyes.

Serenity set up her laptop. "Alright I got to work but you can do whatever you want alright?" Serenity said to her friend and heard a whine. "Allie what's wrong?"  
Serenity looked up at her friend to see the sad look she always hated. "Please come with me you need to relax too once in a while right?" Allie asked her friend as she groaned. "And you know it!"  
Serenity sighed and put her backpack down while walking over to the dresser. "Alright I will relax but afterwards I need to work alright?" Serenity said as her friend hugged her.  
Serenity changed into her black bikini showing off her angel wing tattoo on her back along with her fox tattoo on her left thigh. "I think you need another tattoo." Allie said to her friend as she changed into a navy blue bikini.  
Serenity smirked as she tied her hair into a bun while waiting by the door. "I might get another one…" Serenity said as she looked at her anklet. "You remember my other boss?"  
Allie walked over to her friend. "Yes the one that you said nearly killed you because you pissed him off?" Allie asked as they walked to the elevator. "What about him?"  
"Since we started college I haven't had time to visit him and I wanted to bring him something nice." Serenity said as her friend looked at her weird.  
"What kind of person is he?" Allie asked as they got onto the elevator to see her friend smile like a mad woman.  
"Well…a crocodile man." Serenity said as her friend stared at her in shock. "Yes the one your dad thought would kill me after I stole his money."  
Allie blinked then hugged her friend. "I'm so glad he didn't kill you but wait doesn't he eat people too?" Allie asked as they reached the lobby.  
"Yes but for some reason I'm not that scared of him and he hasn't really hurt me just threating to eat me if I don't visit much." Serenity said as they walked outside to see a beautiful beach.  
The two woman walked to the beach with their towels. "So you going to bring killer Croc anything?" Allie asked her friend.  
"Maybe but I know he will be furious that I haven't visited him…you know those bite marks I had when I would come to class and said I got into a fight with a dog? That was him." Serenity said as she laid her towel on a lounge chair.  
"I never met Croc…is he as bad as you say he is?" Allie asked as she set her towel down as well.  
"Yes…bad temper, eats people and if you piss him off you better run like your life is almost gone…" Serenity said as her friend stared at her in horror. "He doesn't eat me because he said I was different but that could change."

Serenity ordered a Pina colada as she worked on her laptop while Allie sun bathed. "Don't get too burned your dad might kill me." Serenity said as her friend flipped her off.  
"Shut up Rin…" Allie said as she saw some men walking around with the resort manager. "Something isn't right…"  
Serenity looked over the documents. "Merc's…if we could find them before they find us then this should be easy." Serenity said as she saw a new document on Venom. "Venom I haven't seen this in a while." Serenity typed a few things while Allie watched the ocean.  
"What is Venom?" Allie asked as she lifted up her sunglasses. "Is it like that stuff you use?" Allie looked at her friend.  
"No…it's a super steroid increases speed and strength if you see someone using don't pick a fight with them." Serenity said as she scanned over the documents. "Mine is something I take to use against guys that are strong as hell or if I'm bored in a fight." Serenity smiled as she looked at the time.  
"Want to get some food?" Allie asked her friend. "We haven't really eaten much."  
Serenity nodded as she packed up her laptop and followed her friend to the restaurant.  
Serenity bumped into a man and dropped her bag in the process.  
"Sorry sir." Serenity said as she kneeled down and reached down to see a big hand reach her bag as well and she stood up to see a man about 7ft tall wearing a black wrestler mask.  
"It's alright Senorita." The man said to her as she took her bag from him as Allie ran over to her.  
Allie grabbed Serenity's arm as she dragged her to the restaurant.  
The man watched her as a shorter man walked over to him. "Is that them sir?" The shorter man asked.  
The man nodded. "Bird get everything set up then start the next stage of the plan." The man said as Bird nodded as he walked off to the lobby while the taller man watched the two women.

Allie walked to their bathroom as Serenity walked to the balcony. "I'm taking a shower Rin I shouldn't be too long." Allie said to her friend.  
Serenity nodded as she heard the door close. '_That guy…looked familiar…'_Serenity thought to herself as she heard the phone go off to their room and answered it. "Yes?" Serenity asked as she heard the resort manager's voice.  
"Miss there is a package for you down stairs at the front desk. " The man said to her as he stared into a pair of dark brown eyes.  
"Alright I will be down in a minute." Serenity said as she hung up and grabbed her boots. "Allie I will be back they have a package down stairs for me." Serenity threw on her boots and made her way down stairs wearing black shorts and a sky blue tank top.  
A small group of men watched her as she got into the elevator while making their way to the resort suite. "Boss said to stay away from the brunette but the black hair one to take with us to the base." Bird said to the men as they started to pick the lock.  
Serenity got off the elevator to see no one down stairs and the manager standing next to the tall man she ran into earlier.  
"Ma'am is your name Serenity Cross?" The manager asked her as she heard more foot steps near them to see mercenaries walking into the lobby around her.  
"Yes and no." Serenity said as she tightened her fist around the small vial in her hand of green liquid.  
"What is your name, Senorita?" The tall man asked her as she glared at him.  
Serenity sighed as she injected the green liquid in her arm. "If you knew…then I would have to kill you, mister." Serenity said as she opened her eyes to show glowing green eyes. "Plus I don't even know your name it's not polite to ask for a woman's name without giving yours first." Serenity watched him take off his leather jacket to see a vest and a few tubes going into his body.  
"My name is Bane, little one." Bane said to her as he handed his jacket to one of the mercenaries next to him and got into a stance as Serenity did the same.  
"If you know what I am capable of then you must know more about me then some should know." Serenity said to him as she ran at him.  
Bane saw her charge at him as he caught her fist in his and twisted it behind her back as she struggled against him. "I know everything about you little one. That you have a fake identity so no one knows who you are while you live your life as an assassin." Bane said to her as he saw her back glow green while he heard her growl.  
"How the hell do you know this?" Serenity growled while ramming her elbow into his stomach making him let her go as she backed away from him.  
They circled each other. "I know you grew up in a prison and watched your mother die in front of you till you escaped and found your father." Bane said to her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're quite skilled in hand to hand combat and you only speak to your sister."  
Serenity growled more as she ran at him. "Who told you this? And why me?" Serenity asked as she saw him hit a button on his hand to activate the venom flow.  
"Because I'm the one that kept you from being hurt, Angelito." Bane said to her as he caught her arm and rammed her into a wall near them.  
Serenity felt his hand on her throat while she struggled against him. "I can't remember most of my childhood…and I don't…remember you." Serenity said to him as they heard a ding from the elevator to see a group of men walk out with a body over one man's shoulder; Allie.  
"Come find me little one…and I promise no harm will come to your friend." Bane said to her as her eyes slowly went to normal green.  
Bane dropped her to the ground as she groaned while holding her neck.  
The resort manager ran over to her with some of the staff. "Miss are you alright?" The manager asked her as she nodded while watching Bane leave with Allie.  
Serenity got up and ran at Bane feeling the effects slowly wearing off.  
Bane turned around and kicked her into a wall. "You need to clear your mind little one…your mind is too clouded." Bane said to her as he kneeled down to her as she fell to the ground while the wall had a huge dent in it.

Serenity felt a cloth on her face and heard people talking around her. "How is she alive?" A woman asked as Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see most of the staff around her with worried looks. "You're awake!" The woman helped her sit up against the pillows.  
"You had 4 shattered ribs but when we brought you up here your boss called and said to use the vial in your bag to help you…" The manager said to her as she looked at them then remembered her best friend.  
Serenity slowly moved her body towards the edge of the bed while lifting up the sheets.  
The maid ran over to her and helped her stand. "Take it easy we don't know if your wounds are fully healed." The maid said as they watched the younger woman stretch her muscles. "Thank you for treating my wounds…I need to find those mercenaries' and save my friend." Serenity said as she removed the bandages. "Where is their base?"  
The manager looked at his staff members as they watched her change into black army pants. "You're not really going after them are you? You need medical treatment." The manager said to her as she turned around to them. "Plus Bane is the last person you want to fight."  
Serenity pulled on her black tank top and strapped some knifes on her legs while grabbing her duffle bag. "I will be fine…"Serenity said to them. "I just need a car or something." Serenity felt a small hand on her arm and turned to see the maid looking at her with a worried look.  
"You can take my jeep…just be safe please." The maid said as Serenity smiled at her. "They're on the other side of the island and heavily armed."

Allison's POV  
I groaned as I slowly woke up to see I was in a small room with no windows. "Where am…" I asked as the door opened to reveal the man that knocked me out. "You!" I growled as I slowly sat up on the cot.  
The man walked in with the taller man behind him. "Your awake…good." The taller man said as he walked over to the chair near my bed and sat down causing the chair to whine under his massive weight.  
"Who are you and where the hell am I?" I asked as I felt the tension grow in the small room.  
"My name is Bane and you're at our base." Bane said while watching me with serious eyes.  
"Where is Serenity?" I asked him in a worried tone.  
Bane closed his eyes. "Your friend is alive and on her way here." Bane said as he stood up making me feel more dreed while we heard a loud explosion and someone run into the room.  
"Sir! A jeep blew up at the north wall!" A mercenary said to Bane as he looked at me with a deadly look.  
"I want two men guarding this room…and be on the lookout for the other girl." Bane said as he walked out of the room._ 'Be safe, Rin.' _I thought to myself.

Normal POV

Serenity wiped off her gloves as she stepped over the unconscious bodies. "Where are you…?" Serenity whispered as she walked down the hallway to hear a siren go off. "Time to get ready for more Mercenaries." Serenity ran down the hallway.  
As she turned a corner she saw Bane walking towards her. "I see your wounds are healed, little one." Bane said as she grabbed two vials and slammed them into her right arm. '_Allie…be safe'._ Serenity thought as she ran at him and kicked him into a wall.  
"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I don't know how to take down a big guy!" Serenity roared as she slammed her knee into his ribs while she ran down the hallway.  
She heard a commotion and saw two guards on the ground unconscious as Allie walked out of the room. "Serenity!" Allie cried as she hugged her friend. "Bane is looking for you." Allie saw her friend cover her mouth as they heard running feet and ran into an empty room to avoid being seen. 


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**

Serenity looked around the room and saw a few tanks full of green glowing liquid. "Allie you need to run now." Serenity said as she looked at the tanks. "Bane uses a different kind of Venom…"  
Allie saw a desk and walked over to it to see files. "Rin this looks like the tattoo on your other thigh." Allie said to her as she held up a picture.  
Serenity turned and stared at the picture while walking over to her friend. "Allie go to the north side of the base and stay hidden." Serenity said as she looked at the files to see one on her and some of villain's in Gotham.  
Allie heard a metallic sound and turned around to see a hulking figure in the doorway. "R-Rin." Allie said as she touched her friends' shoulder.  
Serenity scanned over the files as she placed some in her pockets on her pants. "Allie what?" Serenity asked as she turned to see something glowing green in the door way as she stood in front of her friend.  
Bane slowly walked towards the two girls. "I will only ask once…stand down assassin." Bane said as the two girls looked at each other and nodded.  
"Rin be safe and don't die." Allie said as both girls got into a running position.  
Serenity smirked while taking out another vial of green liquid and rammed it into her arm as she felt her muscles tightened. "I will try I left a vehicle outside the base with the resort manager in it…wait for me there." Serenity watched the hulking man in front of her.  
Allie slowly nodded as she watched her friend run towards the tanks of Venom with Bane quickly following her giving Allie time to run out of the room.  
Serenity listened to his heavy footsteps as she jumped onto the top of the tank and pushed off it to flip over him. "How do you have all this information on me?" Serenity asked while kicking him in the back towards the tanks.  
Serenity landed and watched him crash into the tanks of Venom as she heard a growl.  
"Little one my patience is running thin." Bane said as he glared at her while activating his Venom flow making her take off running to the door.

Allie snuck into the security control room of the base and locked the doors. "Alright I got to be her eyes and ears." Allie whispered as she put a flash drive into the main computer. "Why couldn't she have done this?"  
"Because you're the only one I trust plus I'm teaching you new things every day." Serenity's voice appeared in her ear thought the headset. "Alright look for running people because I just pissed off the last guy I want to piss off."  
Allie blinked. "Croc isn't here…oh you mean Bane alright let's see." Allie said as she looked at the screens and saw one of Serenity sliding down a hallway with Bane hot on her heels. "In 20ft take a right and see if you can find an air vent."  
Serenity nodded as she ran faster and looked at all the doors she ran passed while sliding down another hallway. "I think I like being chased by Bane then Croc." Serenity said as she dodged a large hand barely touching her hair.  
Serenity saw a small air vent against the wall as she ran and slide towards it using her boots to bust it open.  
Bane nearly ran into the wall as he kneeled down and reached inside the vent towards her only to grab her foot.  
"Little one come out of there now." Bane said in a very calm voice.  
Serenity tried to pull her foot from his grip only for him to tighten his hold on her foot. "You'll probably kill me once I come out of this vent." Serenity said as she grabbed her dagger on her thigh and stabbed his hand making him quickly let her go as she crawled deeper into the vent.  
A man walked over to Bane. "Sir the Sionis girl is in the security room and locked us out." Bird said to him as they heard something in the vents.

Allie listened as Serenity landed inside the security room. "Oh my god Rin I thought you were the merc…" Allie said as she hugged her friend only for her to flinch in pain.  
"How many vials do I have left?" Serenity asked as she walked over to the computers.  
"About 3 or 4 I think…don't over use them." Allie said as Serenity started typing and nodded.  
"Alright…listen we need to get to the jeep but you need to go undetected while I piss off the big guy again." Serenity said to her friend as she took out the flash drive.  
They both froze as they heard a sound at the door to see them trying to break into the room.  
"I don't know if I can fit in the vent…Rin put me down!" Allie cried as her friend pushed her into the vent.  
"Get outside and be ready to leave if I'm not out there in 20 minutes go to the airport…" Serenity said as she tossed the bag to her friend while holding a vial of glowing green liquid.  
"Promise me you will come back alive…" Allie said to her friend with a scared look.  
"I will and if not…you can have all that stuff you wanted in my collection." Serenity said to her with a smile as she drank the liquid.

Serenity's POV

I watched Allie disappear into the vent as I felt the chemicals start to affect my body. _Dad's new formula…hopefully I won't have to use it. _ I thought to myself as the door slowly opened revealing Bane.  
"Little one this is your last warning…stand down now I don't want to harm you." Bane said as my muscles tightened.  
"If you have my files then you should know Mr. Bane I'm stubborn." I said as my eyes glowed a bright green as I ran at him and slammed hard into his ribs knocking him back a bit as I ran towards the north side of the base dodging mercs as I heard a loud roar and glanced behind to see a very unhappy bane hot on my trail.  
"Assassin program activated please verify password." A computer voice echoed though out the base.  
"Demon Head Heir" I said into the headset as I rounded the corner and knocked out a few men while reaching the destroyed northside of the base to see all the mercenaries pointing guns at me causing me to skid to a stop as they surrounded me.  
Bane walked closer as I glanced around at all the men around me trying to think quickly on how to escape.  
"Another assassin told me about your secret little one…it sounds quite dangerous for someone so small." Bane said as he stood infront of me.  
_The venom is still active in his tubes…I need to get to Allie. _I thought as I spotted a motorcycle near some hummers.  
"True but I don't get the same side effects as others…" I said as he got into a charging position. "I maybe small but I wont fall."  
As Bane charged I ran at him and dodged his punch as I came to his back and pulled on the tubes breaking two of them causing the man to stagger as I kicked two men out of the way and jumped on the bike.  
Bane glared at me as I started up the bike and drove off through the hole.  
Allie saw me and ran towards me as I drove over to her. "Where is the…" I started only for her to cut me off.  
"They killed him…I hid and waited for you I already called for a jet to get us home." Allie said as she got on behind me.

Normal pov

Allie held onto her friend as they drove off to the airport. "They said the airport is under construction from what they said…it's the old section of it." Allie said as they saw lights behind them.  
Serenity glanced in the mirror and saw hummers and jeeps behind them.  
"Allie tell me how to get there." Serenity said as they took a sharp turn with the vehicles still following them.  
Allie pointed where to go and Serenity saw the lights from the airport as she drove a bit faster. "slow down rin!" Allie cried as her friend did a sudden turn causing her to fall off and crash into a few people at the entrance.  
"Miss are you alright?" A man asked her as they heard a explosion to see Serenity hanging onto the pole and jump down.  
"There is a private jet that is taking off soon for Gotham where is it located?" Allie asked as Serenity ran to her friend.  
They heard a beeping sound and Serenity looked at her tablet. "Allie we need to get to the jet now our backup is on its way." Serenity said as the man told the girls where the jet was and they took off inside.  
Bane jumped out of the hummer as he looked around. "Find them don't let them escape." Bane said to his men as they ran inside while Bird stood next to him.  
"She is a stubborn child…"Bird said as his boss nodded while walking inside the airport.

Serenity typed a few things on her tablet as Allie got the door open to the jet. "I have something I need to do get ready for takeoff alright?" Serenity said to her friend causing her to stare at her wide eyed.  
"We are going home together Rin…" Allie said as she reached out for her friend.  
Serenity smiled. "10 minutes that's all or maybe 5 I promised your dad you would come back alive." Serenity said as she ran down towards the other end of the airport.  
Allie looked at the pilots as they looked at her with a worried look.  
Serenity ran into the food court as she found what she was looking for. "Just got to set this and run like mad" Serenity whispered as she typed a bit while hearing clicks behind her.  
"Your cornered little one." Bane said behind her as she turned around to see Bane and the mercenaries.  
Serenity's eyes landed on the shadows as she glared at them and then at Bane.  
_Thank god there aren't any innocents around…_Serenity thought to herself as she heard crashes behind her while softly smiling.  
About 6 drones flew in and one held a katana with strange marks on it. "If you know who I really am…then you should know I'm not going down without a fight." Serenity said as she caught the sword in her hand while the chemicals still flowed through her veins.  
Three figures stood in the shadows as they watched the scene get very violent as the young woman killed half of the mercenaries with about 6 left along with Bane.  
The glowing slowly vanished from her eyes and tattoos as she started to breathe a bit hard.  
A loud bang echoed throughout the area and a mercenary fell to the ground dead.  
Serenity blinked and stared at her friend. "Allie…was that the first time you shot a gun?" Serenity asked her friend while holding her sword at a angle.  
Allie almost dropped the gun. "Sorry he was going to shoot you…so…" Allie said as she heard her friend laugh.  
"Remind your dad to give you lessons once we get home." Serenity said as she ran and flipped over Bane. "Run now the charges are going off soon!" Serenity ran with her friend next to her while glancing at the shadowed figures then taking off towards the jet.  
As they reached he bridge to the jet Serenity looked behind her to see Bane very close to her making her run faster.  
Allie jumped into the jet and looked behind her to see no one.  
Serenity ran and saw the plane about to leave as she jumped over the gap.  
She crashed into the jet as Allie heard a loud scream to see her friend on the ground holding her sword.  
"Allie…get it out…please."Serenity whispered as her friend ran to her.  
The pilots glanced at them. "should we stop?" One of them asked as Allie glared at them.  
"Get us to gotham now!" Allie screamed as the door to the jet fully closed.

Roman stared at the snow as it started to fall when he heard his cell go off.  
"Sionis." Roman said as he heard crying.  
"Dad…its Allie…whats the name of the vial Rin only uses for emergencies?" Allie asked between sobs.  
"Allie what happened why are you crying sweetie?" Roman asked her as he dropped his bottle of whiskey.  
"Rin is bleeding out and her ribs are still shattered…I don't know what to do…" Allie said to him.  
"Sweetie its call L-X pour it into her mouth…Allie are you listening?!" Roman asked as Tiffany walked out of their room in one of his shirts.  
Roman heard a loud gasp and a scream. "Holy…her wounds are healing." Allie whispered into the phone as it went dead.

**Sorry I haven't been able to update been busy with school and job hunting. Please enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to the present**

Serenity held onto Croc's back as he swam underwater and stopped at a gate.  
Croc bent the bars a bit as Serenity swam through and pulled the lever to open the gate for her scaly boss.  
Croc swam through and they both surfaced. "Who is this new villain anyway?" Croc asked her as he set her on the walkway.  
"Enigma someone that likes riddles and a tech wiz…" Serenity said as she watched him pull himself out of the water.  
They came to a big metal door with a question mark on it.  
Serenity hit the intercom button. "Enigma, your delivery is here." Serenity said as she saw a screen come down with a shadowy figure on it. "Hello my dear care for a riddle?" The male asked her as Croc growled.  
"Easy boss…Sure." Serenity said as Croc stood behind her.  
"I live in lakes and rivers. I eat fish and birds. I have four legs and a long tail. I have lots of pretty teeth. I am a…" The man said to her as she smiled.  
"A crocodile." Serenity said as she heard the door unlock and Croc pulled it open.  
"How did you know the answer?" Croc asked her as they walked inside.  
"I work with a giant crocodile man…" Serenity said as he growled a bit at her.  
As they walked in some henchmen pointed guns at Killer croc. "Mr. Enigma you might want to have them stand down…my boss has a terrible temper and really doesn't like guns pointed at him." Serenity said as a man with glasses walked over to them.  
"I heard about you but there are no records about you…miss." The older man said as Serenity smiled.  
"Serenity Cross I work for Black Mask at times but my real boss is Killer Croc." Serenity said as Croc set a hand on her shoulder.  
Serenity handed the man his package as he nodded and glanced at Croc.  
"So Miss Cross…do you like working for Black Mask?" The man asked her.  
"Not really I only agreed because I get to work with scaly over here again." Serenity said as he nodded. "I'm sorry to cut our visit short we have a lot of deliveries to make Mr. Riddler." Serenity said to him causing the Riddler to smile.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you do come and visit again, Serenity." Riddler said as she nodded and walked to the metal door with Croc right behind her.

As Killer Croc jumped back into the water, Serenity looked at the map for the next stop.  
"Alright next one is…oh god not that short bastard." Serenity said as Croc watched her from the edge.  
"Penguin…you really don't like him do you." Croc asked her as she walked towards him and felt him pick her up and place her into the water.  
"Not at all…always wants me to wear slutty outfits." Serenity said as she climbed onto his back while he swam on the water's surface.  
"Right like last time…I still have that outfit too in my lair." Croc said to her causing her to stare at her boss's scaly head.  
"Croc I am not wearing that again." Serenity said as she felt him chuckle at her and dove under the water to get under an open gate.  
Croc surfaced. "I could threaten you to wear it brat." Croc said as he felt a small smack on his head.  
"You pervert…"Serenity whispered as she held onto his shoulders. "Wait why the hell do you have that outfit anyway?" Serenity felt him stop and yelped when he grabbed her from his back to hold her in front of him.  
Croc stared at her with his glowing yellow eyes as he smirked at her. "You need to show more of the goodies." Croc said to her as he saw her blush.  
"That's it! I'm turning you into a purse!" Serenity roared as she felt him set her down on a walkway.  
Croc caught her hand it mid air and lifted her from her wrist.  
"You have a sexy body that any man would want in a woman besides that Sionis brat." Croc growled as he nuzzled her stomach and moved to her neck causing her to struggle.  
"Croc no biting it still hurts from earlier." Serenity said as he snorted and dropped her onto the walkway.  
"You really thought I would try something girl I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Croc growled as she jumped back onto his back.  
Serenity laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I know…and I trust you." Serenity whispered as Croc glanced at her over his shoulder as he waded through the water. "Why do you have to be so damn warm you make me want to sleep on your back. "  
Croc chuckled as he dove back into the water towards the Gotham Docks.

Croc climbed into the large pipe with Serenity next to him as they came to the opening. "The Final Offer…Beautiful ship if only it had a better owner." Serenity whispered as Croc grabbed her by the waist and looked down into the water. "God that water looks cold…"  
Croc nodded as he jumped down into Gotham bay and jumped out of the water onto the docks holding a shivering Serenity to his chest.  
Croc shifted the bag on his back and felt her trying to get closer to his chest. "Hurry up, you know I hate the cold girl." Croc groaned as she sighed as Croc walked towards the ship.  
Some henchmen looked up and grabbed their guns causing Croc to growl at them while holding the shivering girl closer to him.  
"Hold it right there big guy." A male voice said as the henchmen looked at each other and Serenity lifted her head.  
"Hey Ricky, we have a package for your boss." Serenity said as Croc set her down near them while standing behind her.  
"Serenity, no one has heard from you in so long we thought Killer Croc ate you or Black Mask killed you." Ricky said to her as he came near her making Croc growl a bit.  
"He is very moody right now we had a long night let me give this to your boss and we will be on our way." Serenity said as she rubbed her arms.  
"Fine but he stays…" Ricky said as they heard a deep growl making the men back away quickly from the duo. "…with you on the ship."  
Croc followed Serenity onto the ship and ducked under some door ways.

Ricky knocked on Penguins door. "B-Boss your delivery is here…" Ricky said as Serenity pushed him away from the door and looked at Croc who literally ripped the doors to the office off the hinges.  
Candy and Tracy sat on the desk as Penguin looked up to see Killer Croc walk in with Serenity.  
"Do you know how much those doors cost?" Penguin asked as Serenity flipped him off.  
"Shut up bird brain…Black Mask sent me here to give you this." Serenity said to him as Croc handed her the bag and she looked through it.  
"You still work for Killer Croc?" Penguin asked as he walked from behind his desk. "My offer still stands girly."  
"And my answer is still no…your lucky I'm in a slightly good mood or I would have Croc here eat you." Serenity said as she handed him two boxes.  
"You know I don't eat fatty foods, Brat." Croc said as he looked at the fish tanks.  
Candy and Tracy walked over to the villains.  
"Black Mask said you were in college for a while with his daughter…you left?" Penguin asked her as she glared at him.  
"Yeah I left I learned enough and they were getting close to knowing who I really am." Serenity said as she glanced at the two women. "Do you have something warm I can wear?"  
Candy nodded and glanced at Killer Croc.  
"Why don't you both stay here tonight I think we have a big enough room for your boss here." Candy said as Serenity looked at Croc.  
Croc glanced at her. "Fine and but the brat stays with me." Croc growled as he placed a hand on Serenity.

Candy, Penguin and Tracy walked down the long hallway to a room with double doors.  
"This is the biggest room we have." Candy said as she handed Serenity a duffle bag of clothes.  
Serenity nodded and opened the door to see a king size bed, a large flat screen tv and a large bathroom.  
"Holy…This is better than staying at Black Mask's place." Serenity said as she walked into the room fully with Croc behind her.  
Croc looked around and snorted. "Do you have any booze?" Croc asked Penguin as Serenity walked over to the bed and sat down.  
"I can have someone bring some to your room and food if you want." Penguin said as they saw Serenity lay down on the bed.  
"Hey Croc think we can get this bed back to your lair?" Serenity asked as he chuckled.  
Penguin and the girls left as Croc walked over to the bed and sniffed the air. "Go bathe girl you smell of cigarettes.  
Serenity lifted her head and groaned. "But I'm so relaxed do I have to get up?" Serenity asked her boss as he leaned over her.  
"I want to shower too…want to join?" Croc asked causing her to jump up and grabbed the duffle bag.  
"No thanks…not after what you did last time." Serenity said as she walked to the bathroom. "I might just use some strong smelling body wash or shampoo just for you Croc."  
Croc growled and glared at her. "You know I hate strong smells!" Croc growled at her making her laugh and walk into the bathroom.

Croc heard the bathroom door opened and a strong smell entered the room of vanilla as he laid on the bed.  
Serenity walked over to the bed and brushed her dry hair as Croc slowly opened his eyes to see Serenity wearing a blue tank top and black sweat pants.  
"Thank god they gave me a hair dryer…" Serenity whispered as she got up and set her clothes and things in the duffle bag and turned around to see Croc watching her.  
Croc slowly got up from the bed and made his way towards her.  
"Croc…what are you doing?" Serenity asked as she slowly backed away from him as he leaned down to her and smelled her.  
As Serenity tried to lean to a side to get away from him he blocked her with his hands and held her in one place.  
"Why do you always smell so damn good…" Croc growled softly as he threw her towards the bed and she landed on it as she heard the bathroom door close.  
Serenity blushed and blinked at the bathroom door. "d-did he get turned on?" Serenity whispered to herself.  
"WHY IS YOUR BRA IN HERE?" Croc roared as Serenity giggled.  
"Same old Croc…acts a bit more human than most of the Gotham rogues." Serenity said and smiled as she pulled back the sheets and laid down.

Croc walked out of the bathroom wearing new pants to see Serenity asleep on the bed curled up under the blankets and the lights turned off.  
Croc snorted as he walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back and laid down while picking up Serenity.  
Serenity's green eyes opened and she looked at her boss with a tired look.  
"Shut up and go back to sleep girl." Croc growled as he set her on his stomach and waited for her to get comfortable while placing the blankets over them and listened to her soft breathing.  
"Sorry if I made you mad Waylon…" Serenity whispered and felt a large hand on her back.  
"Whatever…just go to sleep." Killer Croc said as he glanced at the girl sleeping on his chest. "Still talks in her sleep…"  
Croc shifted a bit and closed his eyes as he listened to Serenity's heart beat. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone, I might get rid of My Daughter, Her Demon story just for a bit. My friend gave me a slight idea at 4 am to make it into a Darksiders story while I work on the others.**** Please enjoy and comment I will try to update more of my stories.**

**Dream, a few years ago at Gotham Academy**

  
Serenity walked down the hallway to the parking lot as she heard someone calling her name to see Allison Sionis running towards her wearing a black mini skirt and a black jacket. "Rin there you are! My dad said he wanted to talk to you after you were done with all your classes." Allie said to her friend as they walked down the hallway.  
Serenity fixed her black hoodie a bit and followed her friend. "Alright but I am not working for him." Serenity said as they walked out into the parking lot.  
They saw a black limo parked near Serenity's navy blue motorcycle as they walked closer the window rolled down and they saw Roman smiling at Allie not even looking at Serenity.  
"Hey sweetie how was school?" Roman asked her as Serenity pulled out her cell.  
"It was fine dad…why do you want to talk to Serenity?" Allie asked her dad as Roman glanced at her.  
"Just business sweetie…I'm going to drop you off at the house while your friend and I talk." Roman said as Allie called Serenity over to the limo.  
Roman and Serenity waited till Allie wasn't looking and glared at each other. "Make this quick Roman I have homework and other stuff I need to get done." Serenity said to him as she held her black helmet. "I'll follow you till you get to the house." Serenity said as she walked over to her motorcycle.  
Roman glared more at the woman as she strapped her bag onto the bike and put on her helmet as Allie got into the limo.  
"Dad please don't hurt her…she is my only friend I have." Allie said to her dad as they heard the motorcycle roar to life.  
"Why would I hurt her?" Roman asked his daughter as she gave him a knowing look.

**Lacey Towers**

Serenity watched as Allie walked inside with two bodyguards and the driver held the door open for her while she got her bag off the bike.  
Roman watched as the young woman got into the limo and the driver slowly shut the door.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Roman asked her as she shook her head. "All I want is to talk kid."  
"Sorry if I seem rude but I don't trust you, Roman." Serenity said to him.  
Roman glared at her as he looked out the window. "On to business." Roman said to her as he drank his drink. "I had some trouble a few days ago…Someone has been stealing money from me." Roman watched her as she looked at him.  
"So what you think it was me? I'm a college student what would I do with a crime lords money?" Serenity asked him.  
"Don't give me that! There are only two people experts on computers in this city you and some nerd that I didn't know about." Roman said as he slammed his drink down on the table.  
"How do you know that it was someone in this city? It could have a block on it or something." Serenity said to him calmly.  
Roman glared at her as they pulled up to the Steel Mill.

Serenity followed Roman to his office as she watched all of his men watching her closely.  
"Why am I here, Mr. Sionis?" Serenity asked him as he walked into his office and she followed him.  
"Because I want to know what kind of person you are." Roman said to her as she walked over towards his sitting area.  
"I don't understand." Serenity said to him as she glanced around the room. "I highly doubt a man of your position wants to know what kind of person I am."  
Roman stared at her and stayed silent then walked over to his desk. "Brat…I know it was you because I caught you on camera stealing supplies from my warehouse!" Roman roared as she simply stared at him.  
"Really? Where is your proof Mr. Sionis?" Serenity asked him as he growled at her and slammed his hands on his desk hard.  
"Who the hell do you work for brat! I'm a very powerful man and I won't hesitate to hurt a woman!" Roman said to her as she smirked at him. "why aren't you scared of me!"  
"I guess you can say I'm not really scared of you, Mr. Sionis." Serenity said to him as he hit a button and his men ran into the room.  
"You should be you brat! I will find out who you work for no one steals from me!" Roman said as he grabbed his gun and she grabbed a small vial and slammed it into her arm. "What the hell…"  
Serenity smiled and her eyes flashed green. "Come on boys I need a work out." Serenity said as the men looked at each other and ran at the woman as she took them down in seconds and heard a click.  
"Let's see you dodge a bullet." Roman said as Serenity made a run for the door with her bag in her hands.

**Serenity's POV**

I felt an intense pain in my side as I ran down the hallway I looked down to see blood seeping through my top.  
'Shit I need to get out of here!' I thought to myself as I heard running feet.  
"After her! The first one to capture her gets a raise!" Roman said as I jumped over the railing and saw a giant hole in the wall and made a dash for it.  
"Boss she is heading for the sewers!" One of the men yelled as I ran towards the entrance to the sewers.  
"No one is stupid enough to go in there! Not with that thing!" Roman said as I ran and dove into the sewer.

**Normal POV**

Serenity fell into the flowing sewer water as the bullets barely missed her.  
'I need to find someplace to take the bullet out…I forgot how much being shot hurts.' Serenity thought to herself as she grabbed onto a metal bar and used as much strength as she could to pull herself to the surface.  
She took in a big breathe after surfacing and looked around in the dim lighted sewers.  
Serenity pulled herself to the walkway as she looked around. "Got to find a bigger area…" Serenity whispered to herself as she pulled her bag onto her back and shivered while walking down the walkway.  
The sewers slowly grew quiet as she looked around and saw bones floating in the water. "What did he mean by thing…what is down here?" Serenity whispered as she heard a loud hissing sound. "Oh god…" Serenity looked around.  
"Who dares enter my lair!" A deep voice asked her as it echoed around her causing her to gulp and hold her side in pain.  
"I'm just a student…I got caught in a gang fight and fell into the sewer I don't mean to intrude in your terriory! I'm just trying to get home!" Serenity said as she held onto the wall for support.  
"Liar!" The voice said as she heard everything go silent.  
Serenity felt something drip on her shoulder as she slowly bite her lip and turn around slowly to see a giant figure behind her with glowing yellow eyes.  
"I-I swear im just trying to get home…" Serenity said to the figure as she slowly started to back away and the figure followed her.  
"Your scared of me aren't you brat?" The figure asked her as she shook her head to clear it of the blurry vision only to make it worse.  
"Not really…" Serenity said as her vison started to darken. "It's hard to see you…mister…" Serenity said as she felt the effects of the liquid slowly fade.  
'So…this is how I die…in a freaking sewer.' Serenity thought as she felt numb and her world go black.

**10 minutes later**

Serenity felt warm and heard deep breathing as she slowly opened her eyes and softly groaned.  
"You awake brat?" The figure asked her as she slowly nodded and leaned her head against something solid and scaly.  
"W-who are you?" Serenity asked him weakly as some light shined on him.  
She saw scales all over his body and sharp teeth causing her to gasp softly.  
"Names Croc…Killer Croc." Croc growled to her as they made it to a big area and saw an old worn out couch and a big pile of mattresses as Killer Croc set her down and leaned down near her causing her to slowly move away from him. "Hold still girl or I might actually eat you." Serenity shivered as he glared at her and she froze as he crawled closer to her.  
"Please don't hurt me." Serenity whispered as she heard him chuckle.  
"I won't just hold still I'm curious about something…" Croc said as he reached a clawed hand towards her and she felt him grab her top causing her to yelp as he ripped her top off her leaving her in a navy blue bra with black lace.  
'Oh god…' Serenity thought herself as she covered herself up and felt him lean over her wound and felt something warm touch it causing her to jump and he placed his hand on her to keep her still.  
Croc licked at her wound as the terrified woman watched him slightly trembling. "Wait…you're not going to hurt me?" Serenity asked him as he glanced up at her.  
"No…I find you interesting but I'm keeping you as my pet brat." Croc growled as they heard a knock on a big metal door.  
"Boss I brought you some food." A male voice said as a man walked into the room and stopped in his tracks. "Boss…please tell me you're not going to rape her." The man watched his boss lean back on his feet and licked his mouth.  
"No I want to keep her as a pet, Devon." Croc said as Serenity glared at him.  
"I'm not anyone's damn pet!" Serenity said as she flinched and held her side in pain.  
"Let me get the first aid kit." Devon said as he ran out of the room leaving the two in silence.  
"Yes you are girl and I doubt anyone would miss you." Croc said with a smirk.  
"Screw you scaly bastard!" Serenity said as she glared at him and he chuckled at her.  
"You're just a weak girl plus your wounded." Croc said as he saw her eyes flash a bright green and she lunged at him and punched him in the nose causing him to howl in pain.  
"That's it you little bitch!" Croc growled as Serenity fell onto the mattresses and he held up as claw then stopped inches from her face. "Wait why aren't you scared of me?" Croc asked her as he slammed his fist next to her head.  
"Because I have seen strange shit in my life but there is no way in hell am I being a pet of a crocodile man." Serenity said as she put pressure on her wound.  
Croc moved little closer to her as glowing yellow glared at glowing green. "You're the first to say that to me, girl." Croc growled as he reached up and touched her side causing her to flinch. "Tell me the truth or I will eat you." Serenity looked at him as shock flashed through her face.  
"Fine…I pissed off Roman Sionis and he shot me happy now?" Serenity asked him as she heard a deep growl.  
"You got guts kid…to piss off Sionis." Croc growled as Devon came back into the room and Croc sat down next to Serenity as she watched Devon move closer to her and opened the box.  
"If you don't mind what is your name miss?" Devon asked her politely as Croc watched them.  
"Serenity…most of my friends call me Rin." Serenity said as he took some tweezers and went to her wound as she looked away. "There is a vial of green liquid in my bag I use it when I get hurt."  
Devon took the bullet out and she hissed in pain. "Green medicine?" Devon asked her as she nodded and placed the gauze over her wound and held it there.  
"Yes it's my special medicine that helps me heal quickly." Serenity said to him as Devon grabbed her bag and looked through it.  
Croc got up and moved over to the cart of food as Serenity watched him then quickly looked away.  
"He doesn't like it when someone watches him when he eats." Devon said as she nodded and saw him hold out a vial of green liquid. "This it?"  
"Yeah…just injected it into my arm or leg it will do the rest." Serenity said as she leaned against the wall while Devon walked over to her.  
"How do you know Roman Sionis?" Devon asked her as Serenity closed her eyes while he injected the medicine into her arm.  
A pair of yellow eyes glanced over at them in curiosity. "I'm a assassin and hacker for hire and I'm best friends with his daughter." Serenity said weakly as her wounds glowed green and started to heal.  
"What is in this medicine?" Devon asked her in interest.  
Serenity laughed softly. "if I told you then I would have to kill you…" Serenity said as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal glowing green as it faded she slowly fell asleep.  
Devon laid her down on the make shift bed. "Boss let her rest she has been through enough today." Devon said to his boss as he heard a snort from the scaly man.  
"Fine but she stays in here with me." Croc growled as he wiped off the blood from his mouth as Devon placed a blanket over Serenity.  
Killer Croc watched as Devon left and turned his attention to the sleeping assassin on his bed as he noticed her wounds healed fully and the glowing faded away as she softly breathed.  
He walked over to her sleeping form and sat against the wall listening to her breathing.

**Next Morning**

Devon woke Serenity early to check on her and talk with her.  
"Where does he go anyway?" Serenity asked him as they walked into a small kitchen.  
"Usually to swim around and make sure no poor souls enter the sewers." Devon said to her as she sat at the table while he got food out of the fridge to cook.  
"He eats them I thought that was a rumor." Serenity asked him as he shook his head.  
"You're lucky Croc does …he hurts girls around your age I was shocked to see him acting different with you." Devon said to her as she looked down at her hand then back up at him.  
"I guess…why does he want to keep me though?" Serenity asked him as she watched him cook.  
"No idea men are…strange and Croc acts more human than he lets on." Devon said as they heard a low growl near the door to see Croc hunch down to ease into the kitchen and looked at the two.  
"Devon what have you been telling her?" Croc growled as he walked over to the young girl and she quickly got up and moved away once he got closer.  
"Nothing really just trying to get to know her since she will be staying with us." Devon said to his boss and glanced at Serenity.  
"Do you mind scrambled eggs?" Devon asked her and she nodded.  
"That's fine…um can I take a shower?" Serenity asked as Devon smiled.  
"You can use mine." Devon said to her as she softly smiled. "I got you clean clothes there will be some men here soon so you might want to eat and shower soon." Devon finished cooking and handed her a plate of food.  
Serenity stood near the counter and ate her food silently.  
"Once she is done bring her to my lair, Devon." Croc said as he eyed the assassin causing her to glare at the scaly man.  
"I'm not going back to that lair, Scaly!"Serenity growled at him as Killer Croc growled and walked closer to her and placed his scaly hands on either side of her.  
"You will do as I say girly." Croc growled at her and they both glared at them.  
'This is going to be crazy…and not in a good way' Devon thought to himself as he watched Serenity hit Croc in the face with the plate and she ran towards the open door.  
"Second door on the left!" Devon called out to her as Croc roared in rage and chased after the teen.  
"Thank you!" Serenity called back as he heard a door slam shut and heard growling and pounding on the door.  
"Open this door!" Croc growled as Devon walked into the hallway.  
"How about no and I don't turn you into a purse!" Serenity replied.  
Devon sighed. "How long till her luck fades…" Devon whispered.


End file.
